A Time and Place Old version
by Majere
Summary: Being ReWritten The real worlds of both seasons 2 and tamers lie in ruin. The surviving members of the digidestined have only one hope. Canceled for repost
1. It Begins

I do not own digimon, I do however own any new digimon, people or evolutions I make up.

****************************************************

"**A time and place for everything**" 

Looking from upon high, a group of shadowed beings looked down on the seemingly insignificant world of Earth Delta. They, the last of their group had come here in hopes of escaping from and perhaps fighting back the evil that had taken over and destroyed their worlds, the worlds of Earth Prime and Earth Beta.

They were on a dimensional journey, skipping from one place to another trying desperately not to lose another of their number to the rising forces of the Dark Digimon.  

Most of them had originally come from Earth Prime, where only 5 years earlier the final victory over darkness had seemed to be won.  The mega level dark digimon MaloMyotismon had fallen to the legions of the Digidestined.  How shallow that victory now seemed.

Then there were the few survivors who came from Earth Beta, where they too had won a victory over evil. On this Earth the evil had come in the form of the D-Reaper, which was defeated at the last minute by human treachery, thus banishing the digimon be they good or bad from the world.  However in this world everyone believes that the digital world was a man made creation, in reality it was just another link to Earth Primes Digital World.

Together they were all that were left from both of their worlds. Earth Primes Digital World had suddenly been attacked and taken over, thus enslaving the few good digimon that were not deleted immediately, primary village was a crater. Thus followed the fall of Earths Primes Real World.  

The story was different on Earth Beta, digimon had been banished completely from their real world by Hypnos and their Juggernaut core technology.  From here the survivors of Earth Prime managed to gain the help of Earth Betas Digidestined.  Finally the Digidestined of both worlds were able to hold off the darkness.  The battles were many and the victories were sometimes bitter but eventually things seemed to be going their way.  

In the end though it was futile, a Mega level digimon managed to break through the barrier made by the Hypnos installation and wipe out the building containing Juggernaut.  The gates of hell seemed to open up everywhere as the dark digimon finally was able to attack the world that had caused them so much grief.

The fact there were survivors was owed to the many fallen friends along the way, Gennai, Calumon and Azulongmon included.

Where are all the digidestined the surviving children would say to their parents; "hiding" some would say, "on the run" would say others and some would even allow themselves to speak the seemingly obvious truth…."Dead".

Mankind was pretty much wiped out; there were no 'safe' areas.  Man and digimon lived and died by a simple whim of whatever digimon was around at the time.  Mass graves littered the surface of both Earths and the now combined digital world.

This is the story of a time when the only way to win would be to risk it all, a place where no one had even seen a digimon and the closest you got was the Avida tests.  

****************************************************

Well it's a start, this will be at least 3 chapters in length, if you like what you've read please Review, if not, Flame!

Oh if your interested in the Avida tests just look it up in a browser, it's actually a interesting subject.


	2. Twilight

Disclaimer: I Do not own digimon, I do own all Storys/Evolutions/Digimon/Characters I make up.

************************************************************

**"A Time and Place for Everything"**

Chapter 2 ' Twilight' 

************************************************************

With the naked eye one could just see the sun go over the horizon in its last great spectacle of the day, being driven from the land by the approaching darkness, seeming to flee as fast as possible to give respite to others on a far away plane.

A boy looked up from a park in Edmonton, a capital city in the country of Canada.  Little did the boy know but his world was soon to be the wall in which the Digidestined would be backed up against.  It was here that the Digidestined would land, here that they would finally make their last stand against the darkness.

TK looked around him as they started their long journey to the world that would most likely be their last stand. Off in the corner, he saw Kari with a very battered Gatomon, with a worried Patamon right beside her.  A twinge of pain went through him as he realized that that last hit from Myotismon might have caused him more damage than he thought but he put this aside and continued his line of thought.  

Joe and Mimi were missing and considered dead.  Izzy was telling Imperialdramon V2 an approximate place to land and Ken was off with Yolei in the corner segregated from the rest of them so he could try to get her out of her self imposed guilt over the loss of Davis. Veemon was still around though which is the only reason they made it off of Earth Beta alive.  All TK had to do was listen carefully and anyone of those assembled could hear Sora over in the corner weeping over the deaths of Biyomon, Tai…and Matt… the thought of never seeing his brother again still caused him some pain, but sadly it was getting easier as more friends fell.  Sora had lost Biyomon fighting back on Earth Prime.

Then there were the other Digidestined; although they had all worked together on multiple attacks and missions, they still tended to default into their original groups. Along for the ride was Yamaki and his wife who were the creators of the former Hypnos installation that housed the Juggernaut system. Then there was Rika, Jeri, Kai and Kenta; all of them had their partners except for Jeri, but Leomon died before the war started.  Also with them were Guilmon and Beelzemon who worked closely with Jeri as a link to their former partners.  Takato had mysteriously disappeared near the end of the last battle before they retreated from Earth Beta and was considered captured or dead… better dead all things considered.  Beelzemon's child partners had been killed before his eyes as he was trying to get them to safety and it had taken the ultimate form of Renamon, Taomon, to drag him away and keep him from going down fighting.  

Yamaki and his wife had managed to survive the destruction of Hypnos by being off for the day; they were considered the most important people on the ship right now. It would be up to them to construct a new Juggernaut system to keep Earth Delta from being invaded and wiped out. Yamaki and his wife now had digimon partners of their own to help defend them as a last resort.  TK was worried about whether they could duplicate the systems and add on the effect that only their own digimon would be allowed on terra firma.  This had been done before but even then they were not sure how.  Izzy suspected it had been Gennai who had made this possible.

Even after multiple battles with the other Digidestined, TK had not gotten to know Henry very well. Henry died in front of him in the Digital World while fighting one of Earth Beta's old nemeses, a sovereign by the name of Zhuqiaomon.  He had decided to join the Dark Digimon and had once again taken on the cause of wiping out humanity as a threat to Digimon. Henry Biomerged and took on Zhuqiaomon alongside Azulongmon but the two of them were overrun by Zhuqiaomon's forces and sacrificed themselves to destroy most of Zhuqiaomon's army.   

Suzi on the other hand gotten to know TK pretty well, during the whole time they had been fighting on Earth Beta, she had gone around with a crush on TK.  This of course made his and Kari's life harder.  Unfortunately Suzi had gone missing with Joe and Mimi on a search and destroy mission, their mission had been successful but they had never arrived back in the real world.

No one knew what happened to Andromon and Kazu.

A Dark Digimon had injured Calumon beyond healing and had disintegrated into his data bits which by some weird phenomenon had covered the Digidestined and their partners and revitalized them giving them the strength and the Digimon the ability to Biomerge without him being around. 

Another side effect of Calumon's defeat was that now Earth Primes Digimon could now Digivolve to their highest levels again.  They were all saddened that it had come at the loss of a friend's life.

Kari looked over Gatomon's wounds and was surprised that her partner has survived the rematch with Myotismon without being able to go to her ultimate form.  "_Damn it all!  Why the hell did we originally give up our friend's ultimate forms in the first place if this was going to happen!_"   Kari looked up and noticed that TK was looking over their group one by one, seeing who was hurt and who needed help.  Kari smiled, the first smile she had on her face for a long time.   '_Ah TK… always acting the leader, not taking any time to think of yourself_'.  It was at this time that Kari noticed that the left side of TK's shirt was a blackish color and realized with a sickening feeling in her stomach that he was injured way more than even Gatomon was.  She rose then and went over to TK to try and talk some sense into him and get him some of their limited medical aid.

********************************

Lightning flashed above an eerie black castle. The terrain around the castle was a blackish color with craters pocking the surface like grenades had been dropped in a totally random pattern.  No life could be seen at all, just the way the occupants liked it!  Death, decay, misery, pain and, above all else, conquest was what they enjoyed.  There were none of them where there were once twelve; the blasted Digidestined had fought back and actually managed to eliminate some of their rivals.

A strange anomaly had happened shortly after the master had appeared, the bodies of those Digimon who fell did not disintegrate into data and either become part of another Digimon or disperse into the digital world.  Now there WERE bodies left behind to prove that a Digimon had fallen.  This allowed the Dark Digimon a pleasure they had never known before…. Trophies. 

They had allowed only one place to not become a battleground... their garden.  At the mention of the garden, almost everyone at the table smiled with glee and the though of going there at a later time. Some however grimaced at the thought of the garden.

Suddenly the Leader appeared in his… her… IT'S chair high above the rest. They did not know if it was Digimon or human or something else, only that the last one to attack that presence had died within a second of sending an attack its way.  The voice was not one that any of those assembled--be it the Generals or the armies below--had ever heard.  Those who wondered about IT had made their inquiries very quietly as to not arouse the anger of their master…yes, "master" was the proper term.  

One day the master had popped up out of nowhere and brought back those who had fallen in the battles against the forces of good.  However for this "service" they had been forced to obey him. The battles were fierce and the victories were many. The hated Digidestined were mercilessly attacked and fell to their armies.  In the end they left only a few alive to retreat.  They would have killed them all if they would have been allowed but the master had told them not to, that the remaining Digidestined would lead them to another part of the digital world that had been sealed off in a battle many eons ago… in human years it would have been about 20 years earlier.  

For the first time their armies followed but did not attack the hated Digidestined and again they managed to acquire another piece of the digital world and bring it back into the whole.  And with this additional chunk of the digital world under their control they were able to bring even more powerful Digimon under their sway… especially with the help of a traitor in their enemy's midst.

"_So, my love, do you think the master's spies have found where the remaining Digidestined are heading_?" one shadow whispered toward another.

"_Shut up bandage breath! IT might hear you and then we might be destroyed!!!_"  The two shadows stared at each eyes now wide open, with the thought of being wiped out in their minds they then paid their full attention to the large black hole that surrounded IT.

A coldness that caused even the Frigimon to shiver seemed to emanate from the master as a voice came from the darkness.

"_HEAR ME NOW!"_

All Digimon and humans that were not seated kneeled as the voice hit them like a two-ton weight. Those who were seated lowered their head in a sign of respect.

"_After interrogating the prisoners we have finally found out where the surviving Digidestined have fled to_."  As the master spoke a large digital map slowly appeared in the middle of the table the Generals were sitting at.  On it was shown both Earths and the now almost whole digital world that surrounded the Earthly plain.

"_Here is where they are going_."

All eyes opened as a dimensional world they never even realized existed appeared on the map off to the side near the area that contained the dark ocean, a dimension that even the Dark Digimon avoided at all costs.

"_As some of you know, originally there was only what is known to the humans as the digital world, a alternate dimension that is parallel with whatever world is in that area.  But this is not how it always was, once there was JUST the digital world known back then as Utopia_"

Almost all but a few of the assembled Digimon seemed to be in a state of shock, this news left way to many questions in the smarter individuals minds for reason to handle.

"_I will Leave it up to my Second in Command to fill you in on all the information that you will require, it will be a while before we can launch an attack but… well you will see!_"

As the final words ended, IT disappeared as if had never been and the general atmosphere became more… pleasant than it had been.

A human form clothed in a long black robe stepped out from the behind the black hole and spoke in a rough but firm voice, very strange for someone as young as she appeared. 

"I will begin with this; anyone who calls me by the name I once had will die immediately, I have renounced that name and all that came with it!"

Everyone looked around and could not believe that this one had turned to their side, that after all the conflict and the many dark Digimon that this child had single handedly destroyed, that she was going to help them, finally they managed to bring their emotions back into order to listen.  Especially after they saw the digimon partner flex it's muscles and give an eerie grin in their direction.

"_I will start, now that I have your attention; we are not going to be able to catch up to or be able to attack the remaining Digidestined for about 3-5 years as I have it figured it.   They have a sizable jump on us and there is no connection between our part of the digital world and the one they will encounter when they get there.  Fortunately this gives our spy on their side a chance to find out how their Juggernaut system works and disable it for when we reach the edge of the barrier. A spy would not have been necessary if Myotismon had not destroyed the entire building and all their records when he was first through the Juggernaut barrier.  All of you high ranking individuals know how and who our spy is and so I will not divulge that to anyone else, their identity will become clear when it is needed and not before."_

Myotismon stood and started forward at a run toward the child, the others around him just sat and watched.

_"I will not take orders or be told what I can and can't do by a weakling child, for criticizing me you DIE!"_ **_CRIMSON LIGHTNING!_**__

The whip like attack came within 3 feet of the child and was absorbed by a shield that began to glow red.  The child looked toward Myotismon, put out her hand and with a word no digimon heard; blew Myotismon to dust.

During all this, the child's digimon partner did not even flinch. As the dust blew out of the room, a sinister smile could be seen on the child's face,  "_You may call me Calico_" she said to the assembled, "_I will not be challenged and I will not be attacked again!_" the latter was said to the crowd, the former aimed directly to the Generals who as she looked at each of them, nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Be forewarned, this will not be an easy task of wiping out the remaining Digidestined, the world they are going to has a very advanced society and already knows that the Digidestined are on the way, we expended our only passage to that digital network and before the agent could make it back, was destroyed by the digimon defenders.  Fortunately, this is the place that the spy will do it's best to open a hole again, to open a breach into that network so we can go in and conquer it and finally wipe out the Digidestined."

At this the crowd cheered, to think that one day they would be rid of those who had stopped them time and time again at the brink of success.

The generals looked at each other and many were surprised at what they saw, it was not the hatred and opposition of the past, not the faces that said plain as day "I will destroy you all" for once they were all aligned and none of them were of higher rank, they all actually felt equal.

A shadowed shape stood with a crack of twisting wood and spoke to everyone "_Let the Digidestined beware, we will not work against each other and so while we put all our efforts into destroying them from the outside, the spy will help destroy the from within_"

Down in the dungeons of Hells Keep, a pair of humans shuddered together as the laughter and celebration of their captors reached them through the night.

************************************************************

Well what do you think?  I could use some suggestions and comments, don't hesitate to email me directly at dhack@oanet.com What you liked, what you didn't like, where you would like to see it go….ect.

Chapter 3 is already a quarter done, might go up as early as tonight - saturday


	3. Safe Haven

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon, But I do own any digimon, places or people I make up.

************************************************************

"A Time and Place for Everything"

Chapter 3 'A Safe Haven?'

************************************************************

They had arrived at last; looking down they saw a world that was not black from war and death but blue and beautiful with life. Together they shared a pang of regret that they were bringing, not hope to this unscarred world, but the forces of darkness nipping at their heels. It had taken them 4 months to get to this point, food had become scarce but water had not been a problem on their journey.  Wounds had healed and barriers put between members had broken; in the end after all; all they had was each other.

Coming past the orbit of Jupiter and approaching Mars, the whole crew was surprised to see a massive dome on the surface of Mars.  

Izzy looked the most shocked of all, " _I don't believe how advanced this dimensions people are, it would have taken humanity decades still back in our Dimensions to create a space colony…. Prodigious! _"

At that everyone around him smiled at his use of his favorite word. It would be the first of many.

A voice spoke form around them " _man I can't wait to be able to dedigivolve, the last time we did was a month ago._"

It had been a while since they had actually heard Imperialdramons voice, it had taken all of its control to keep in this form for such long periods of time. 

"_Well we have appreciated it you know_" ken said from the corner.

"_We know Ken, to bad … never mind_" 

Everyone knew what Imperialdramon was going to say and this placed a cloak of sadness on the group as it so often had these last months.

They all sat down and waited for the moon to come into view, as they started to pass the moon, 3 terran aircraft came into view and took up spots in a diamond formation.

"_That's a the same formation of respect that escorts gave major dignitaries coming to Japan!   That Mars base must of sent word ahead of us, but how would they know where we were heading_" Izzy said with a look of shock at the others

Ken looked over his shoulder at Izzy "_Well it's not like there are many inhabitable worlds around here Izzy, I mean where would you think a space ship was going if aliens had come into our universes!! _"

At this point everyone looked toward TK who was the unofficial… official leader.   TK's face started to turn red until Kari placed her hand on his shoulder.  These two had pretty much been a couple since before the original Myotismon had been eliminated, but their bond, while stressed sometimes had become even greater over the last couple of months.

He looked around and finally came to a conclusion.  " **_Okay, Izzy I want you to see if you can get anyone on your laptop, see if they speak the same language as us and see what their intentions are, the rest of you, be ready for anything, if they decide we are hostile, then we will need to fight our way down and try and disappear into a swamp…. or something_**_!_ ". 

By the end of his orders everyone started to scramble around, getting ready for the worst scenario.  Izzy already had his Laptop open and monitoring all communication signals coming from near space.  He sent out a general message, asking their intentions and saying that they were not hostile.

The next few moments were tense as they waited for a response…  

Suddenly Izzy's labtop found a transmission, not from the fighters around them but one that originated from Earth itself

"static……  _ome_ more static  _and_ ……. _safe_  ……. attack …… _digimon_."

At the mention of attack and digimon everyone cringed thinking that they were about to be attacked and have to fight those who were they were hoping to become allies with.

Then Izzy smacked the side of his computer startling everybody in the room.

A warm voice came through his speakers "_Welcome Digidestined, do not worry about the escort, you are safe here, we are not going to attack you, we know about the digimon!  Please land at these coordinates…. Please respond!_"

TK looked around, the level of tension had just gone from through the roof to a level of zero, Izzy looked right at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Kari ran at TK and kissed him with all her strength while Yolie mimicked her on Ken.  Reika and Kai were sharing a hug and Jerry and Sora were sharing a hug as well. (dam hentai's, get the hell out of here!  Cocks rifle, I know how to use this!!!) The digimon were just relaxing, especially after believing they were about to get into a fight, the trip had been the hardest on them.

"_Well __Imperialdramon, lets land and see what we have waiting for us!  But be on guard at first, we don't want to get separated or split up, we stay in a group and try to get through this!  Me and Kari will try and meet with whoever is in charge after landing and see what they know and if they will help us, not that they have much of a choice, the window portal in about 4 1/2 years and we have to be ready for it! _"

***********************************************

"**_CRIMSON LIGHTNING_**" 

The human form smashed against the wall and crumbled to the ground, a girl's cry could be coming heard from an adjacent wall.

" _YOU WILL TELL US EVERYTHING I WANT TO KNOW_ "

A young woman stood inside the door to the cell, her Digimon partner not even in the room at the time, she smiled with a evil leer at the pathetic individual before her, thinking how she could of ever had feelings for him, how she had ever stood beside him and thought of him as a powerful presence among the Digidestined, how he ever seemed more powerful than herself!

The human form spoke is a raspy voice toward the girl " _how could … you have betrayed us,… we trusted you, you were one of us!_ " 

"_ HA HA HA HA HA, you have no idea what you have gotten into do you, the end is near and I plan to be a big part of it, think about it, are we much different than Digimon, why do we get to be the masters, what do we have that they don't, well I wont tell you!  You don't need to know, but I will tell you this, I am going to drain you all of all the information I need to crush the others.  AND! I have a long time to do it, get used to pain cause that is all you are going to feel for a long time!_ " Maniacal laughter came from her as she closed the door sealing away the light… and their last hope.

The Leader looked towards those that were left and felt what little hope he had left diminish having looked upon one of their own turned traitor.

***********************************************

The Digidestineds arrival was met with a fanfare that you only ever see in the movies, they were saluted after disembarking and letting Omnimon change back into Wormmon and VeeMon.  A man identifying himself as ' The President of the People of Earth ' came forward and didn't even look at anyone but TK, saluted and then shook TK's hand.  This shocked the rest as TK was not the oldest but had already been identified as the leader, thoughts of how and why Yamazaki was not singled out was going through many of their minds as they were then led to a series of chairs where they sat down and waited for … whatever that was going to happen.

TK looked around and was surprised by the amount of people that were there, it resembled a welcoming ceremony for someone like a US President would receive.  There were armed guards here and there but they were not armed with not guns, but some sort of cell phone device.  " _Maybe a phaser_ " Cody whispered with a wink in Izzys direction.

The president came down past the Digidestined and walked over to a pedestal where a microphone was installed.  He began a speech that would stay in the minds of the Digidestined as a sign of hope in the weeks and months ahead.

" And finally they have arrived my fellow Citizens, we have watched their progress for the last half a year after being forced to flee from their own worlds.  We have all been afraid for their safety after multiple attacks by the enemy until they managed to get into our galaxy's dimensional space.  As you all know, we have a digital plain side by side with our own and were contacted about 5 months ago by our own Digimon counterparts who have stayed in seclusion all these years. You all know this group's story by now, a group of young men and women and their allies who have fought on both their own worlds and others against the flood of evil that has come to engulf their worlds.   I welcome the Digidestined to our world and hope that working together, we can overcome any foe! " 

At this Cheers erupted from the assembled crowd, individuals in the crowd had signs that read thing like ' Welcome', ' Safe' and 'Home'.  Further in the back TK noticed a few signs that read things like ' no war', ' peace for all' and 'go away'.  Thankfully these were in the minority, but it still worried TK about what he had brought the others into, whether they really were safe and welcome.

TK's attention was however diverted by the crowd separating and creating a path between them so that a young woman and a digimon he had never seen before could make their way to the stage.  As she came up the stairs she seemed to give TK the one over, allowing her eyes to pause on … certain areas.   She smiled as the President Saluted her.

" _And here is our worlds leading scientist on Digimon Dr.Hikari and her partner Kunimon.   She will serve as liaison between this world and the Digidestined, at least at first while they are still uncertain of our intentions.  I welcome you and will allow you lead our friends to where they will stay while they are here_." 

" _I ask all my fellow citizens to let them get adjusted and used to our ways, to let them heal both their bodies and their minds, we will have years to get to know them better!_ "

With this The President then saluted the Digidestined again, nodded to TK and went down the path through the crowd toward a limo procession waiting for him.  The crown began to disperse and TK noticed that those seeming to be protesting were gone now that he looked closer.

" _I have got to remember to tell the others about that, we might be in for more trouble before we even have to fight_ "

TK and the others were escorted to a large double-decker ... hoverbus.

Kari took hold of TK's hand and whispered into his ear " _glad they aren't trying to split us up, makes me trust them just a little more_ "

At this point Dr. Hikari came up from behind the two of them and spoke, more to TK than to Kari.

_" It must have taken a lot of balls to pickup and retreat from that last battle you guys were in, we had a spy on the inside on Earth Beta and only stopped receiving information recently.  Unfortunately what I can tell you is that more than 90% of the population of both the real worlds and digital worlds your groups are from have been wiped out._ "  

At this both TK and Kari had to fight back tears for their families had surely not survived.  Dr. Hikari put hands on both their shoulders and squeezed.

" _Look it isn't that bad, we don't have all the information but what I can tell you is that there is a resistance movement on at least Earth Beta and a minor one on the Digital Plain._ "

The news that someone may have survived lifted their spirits considerably.  They continued on and entered the bus.  It lifted off about 5 feet off the ground and started to wherever they were heading.

Sora looked over at Dr. Hikari, something seemed familiar about her but she could not put her finger on it, just as she was about to speak however Jerry spoke up from the corner.

" _You mentioned you had a spy back on our world, anyone we know?_ "

" _What is going to happen to us?_" came from Kai

At this, everyone was waiting for one of those answers, each having their own order they wanted to hear it in.

" _Well our spy was a human from our world by the name of Ms. Asaji._"  At this new Jerry Freaked out, " _you mean she was from here all along, that's, that's amazing_", but then her face fell and her voice became quieter… " _but that means if you lost contact with her, that shes… shes dead, isn't she? _"  

" _Well she did report that something was happening there that made Apoklomons attacks look friendly.   So we have no idea what has been happening in the last 3 weeks, we do know however that both digital world have been merged permanently, this is good from a tactical point of view because now we access either world from within that one digital world, gives us a place to escape to if anyone got trapped on the other side. _"

This was good news, suddenly all thoughts left the group as V-mon asked from the back of the bus when they could get something to eat.

At this everyone including Dr. Hikari laughed and told the group that they would be nearing their destination soon.

" _Don't worry! your safe at this point, we have awhile before we have to fight again, by our understanding, about 4 ½ years isn't it Izzy?_ "

This was the first time she had addressed a comment towards or including Izzy, " _well yes, we know there is a gate somewhere in the digital world which will open and allow passage between the two worlds, however Genai was not specific where it was so I think we are going to be spending a long time finding it!_ "

" _nope_ "

Everyone turned and for the first time realized that her partner was right beside her.

" _You see we already have the portal secured and ready for them to try and force it before the gate is supposed to open, that is why I came here to talk to Dr. Hikari.  You see we Digimon here in what we call the Delta Server are born and bred to be fighters, we had a guest from one of your digital servers.  He came among us powerful and was a honored guest, but then we found he was relaying information back through the gate to a Child on the other side and we terminated our guest, we then sealed the small hole that he had used one way and have it covered so that even when the gate opens, it will take a massive force to get it, hopefully by then you will have this protection system up on both our Servers and be able to prepare a counter offensive. _"

Even Dr. Hikari was surprised at the amount of information he had supplied, shock rode openly on all their faces.

" _Up until I became Dr. Hikari's partner, No Digimon had ever come to this server and thus we had no idea how much extra power and help we would be able to get with partnering, some even see it as cowardly to do this but they came around after our guest turned out to be a spy of our cousins. If I may say so, you all have very high power levels, I will enjoy working and training together with all of you!_ "

" _ahem, lets not jump the gun my friend, after all we don't even know if they want to fight anymore, they may want to rest and be able to relax for a while and leave everything to us!_ "

" _Bah, they look like fighters to me, after all they have fought and died for their worlds, not that I would think any less of them if they did not want to fight anymore!_ "

To the Digimon and Digidestined assembled this seemed to be an old argument that was just being repeated.

TK stood up " _look, I may not speak for all of us_ " someone laughed behind him " _however we came here to get your help in fighting back and maybe taking back our worlds, we didn't expect that there would be anyone here that would help us and thought that we would only at best have a place to defend from, now if what I understand you are saying, we are going to have a large group of digimon _"

" _Try all of them_ " Kunimon put in   " _and the help of a technologically superior culture to help fight back.  Is this at all correct? _ "

"_Basically _"/ " _Yes_ " came from both human and partner.

" _Okay then, I know I am going to fight back, I wont just sit on the side and wait for things to happen, however I must admit, we group of us do need some time to fully heal and get back into our prime, it hasn't been a restfull ride to get here, and having to think of receiving opposition here was not exactly a soothing thought._ "  TK looked right at Dr. Hikari during the whole speech and got the usual nods and smiles up until he mentioned opposition, and TK was not the only one to notice it.

Cody spoke up for the first time since landing, " _I take it from your reaction to TK's mention of opposition, that not everybody is glad to see us get here, even I noticed the signs way in the back of the crowd that were not exactly what I would call welcome signs!_ "

Dr. Hikari's reaction made her look like a deer looking into headlights, " _I really don't know if this is the best time to talk about this, I would rather be in a secure place before we talk about any plans, strategies, problems or powers anyone here may posses.  All I want to say is that the majority of the planet supports you and will fight beside you with everything we have, we have not had a war in over 300 years but since our spy sent back all the information she had on everything on Earth Beta, well we have trained large groups to fight, this was not seen as a positive thing by one group and they have vowed to wipe out those who would fight in order to keep the peace.  They believe that if we do not oppose any incoming digimon army's, that they will allow us to continue on in peace and not destroy us._ "

At the mention of peace Sora lifted her head and laughed out loud, it was as sarcastic as anyone had ever heard her talk before " _and they actually think they will be left alone, I was in charge of protecting just that sort of place back on Earth Prime, they were a group of assorted Monks and Christians and Catholics who wanted nothing more than peace.  A Machinedromon came over the hill into the valley and completely destroyed the monastery and then took inherent pleasure in stepping on those who survived the explosion, the only reason I survived is one of the other Digidestined that were there managed to throw me into a partially active laptop that he had with him and got me into the digital world. _"she seemed to pause there "_I will not allow a group here to take that stance and then die without realizing what is going to happen to them!_ "

This surprised everyone but Izzy, who went over to her and put his arm around her, Sora broke down at this point and began to cry into his shoulder.  TK was really surprised by the fact that Sora would break down like that; Sora had been the strongest of them on multiple occasions.

Suddenly the Bus was rocked from the side by an explosion, the bus began to veer out of control, TK looked around and Ken and Yolei were out, the digimon had gotten them away from the hole in the side of the bus.

Dr. Hikari Yelled out in their direction, " _GET DOWN!_ "

A flash happened and then all went black.

**

TK came to and started to get up, pure awful pain went through him as his arm buckled and seemed to twist the opposite way it should.  Shouldering his way up and bracing himself against what was left of a chair, TK managed to get himself up against a wall…  TK looked behind himself and could not believe it was a wall, looking through the smoke and duct that had risen, he looked around for anyone else who may have survived, he saw Cody off in the corner in a pool of blood and winced from more than pain, surprise went through TK as he saw someone come of the alley, TK was about to shout to the person when he saw one of them point towards Cody,  a gun appeared in the assailants hands and was pointed to Cody's broken body.

Anger like he had never know before went through TK, he felt energy well up within him, blood seemed to scream in his ears and suddenly he was beside Cody and people were running from him.  Looking at Cody he had his eyes open and mouth dropped as in to scream.

TK felt all his strength falter right then and there and felt himself fall… fall into oblivion.

**

Kari came to and saw TK change and then save Cody, screamed in shock as he tore off the assailants arm with his bare claws, he had a look of triumph in his eyes until he looked down at Cody.  Then all his energy seemed to drain away and he was himself again, and then he fell…hard.  Kari got to her feet in a rush and then ran over to TK, she kneeled beside him and checked for a pulse… she didn't find one.  "**_TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

**

Dr.Hikari watched on in astonishment as TK changed and then seemed to go so fast he teleported to help Cody, the shear ferocity that he showed when he disarmed his opponent disturbed her a little.  When he fell and saw Kari go up to him she got up and walked over to her partner.

Dr.Hikari helped her partner up and started to look around for other survivors, as the sounds of sirens approaching grew louder.

" **_TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

She turned her head around and started at a run toward them.

She was no longer close enough to her partner to hear him speak 3 words that would come to dominate their future.

" _The Evolution Begins_ "

************************************************************

Well there it is!  Chapter 3!  Originally I was going for only 3 chapters, but as I began to write, I found that there was so much more than I had originally thought to this story, I can almost guarantee that it will be at least 7 chapters.

If you have any comments, flames, suggestions, or places you would like to see this go, please email me directly as well as review

dhack@oanet.com


End file.
